


Beyond Beyond

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bad title, good movie. Just watched Star Trek Beyond, and it was great! Okay, we’re moving past the movie, and going to certain consequences of Jim’s actions while pregnant during the movie. Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim settled back on the biobed that Geoff had set up for him. Between the recent mission, and Bones’ mother, Eleanor, and his cousin Michael showing up, it had been a long couple of weeks. He watched as Geoff’s fingers deftly flew over the controls, pulling up all the vital statistics on Jim and his son. Bones wasn’t here yet, but he would be soon.

“You’ve bruised some ribs and some muscles are not happy with you,” Geoff told him.

“Tell me about it,” Jim muttered.

“I don’t have any muscle relaxants I can give you,” Geoff told him. “Get Len to give you a massage when you get back to your quarters. It’ll be good for you and the babies.”

Jim heard a distinct crashing noise as if something fragile hit the floor behind Geoff as Jim sputtered out, “Babies?”

“Yep, Jo is about to be badly outnumbered,” Geoff said turning the monitor toward Jim as Bones, Eleanor, and Michael all rushed over to look. “Twin boys.” All of them stared at the monitor showing the twin fetuses looking like they were holding hands. Geoff simply stepped away as they stared at the screen. Bones wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him while Eleanor’s hand hovered over the screen, Michael’s arm around her shoulders.

Moments later Michael left to find the cafeteria. He was hungry. His family had sent him here in hopes that he’d find a mate. He’d found someone he was attracted to, but he was unsure how to approach them. He entered the cafeteria and ordered food only to find the object of his interest surrounded by a bevy of admirers, mostly female. He sighed as he sat down at an empty table. He wasn’t bad looking, blonde haired, green eyed, slim, and short compared to most of his family at only 5’8” tall. He just didn’t find anyone who was the right fit. “Mind if I join you?” a voice intruded into his reverie.

Michael looked up to find one of Len’s crewmates, “Hikaru, right?” The other man nodded, “No, go ahead.” The other man joined him. “Aren’t you married?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, Ben and Demora are at the museum,” Sulu answered.

“How did you manage a daughter?” Michael asked.

Sulu laughed, “Ben has a sister who was more than willing to be a surrogate.” Sulu nodded toward the other table, “You interested?”

“Am I that obvious?” Michael asked.

“Look, he’s a good looking guy. He’s young, and attractive, and he’s very single. Approach him, you never know what might happen,” Sulu said. Michael looked up to find the younger man smiling. “His name is Pavel Chekov, in case you’re interested.”

* * *

Jim was stabbing at his food. His appetite was off, the food didn’t taste right, his sense of smell was ridiculous, yeah, he was pregnant. “Keptin?” he heard. He looked up to smile as Chekov tentatively entered the room. “May I come in?”

“Sure, Pavel, come on in. What’s on your mind?” Jim asked.

Jim watched as Chekov hungrily eyed the monitors on the babies. “Keptin, I am asking about Dr. McCoy’s cousin, Mikhail,” Chekov asked hesitantly.

Jim cocked his head at the normally confident Navigation officer. “What about him?” Jim finally asked.

“Is he, like Dr. McCoy?” Chekov floundered.

“They are from the same tribe, if that’s what you’re asking,” Jim said. “Oh, you’re wondering if he could make you pregnant,” Jim said, finally understanding. “No, not without some Tribal intervention, which I will not speak of,” Jim told him. “And that would only happen if you prove to be a match.”

“A match?” Chekov asked. “How vould I prove that?”

“I went into heat the first weekend Bones and I were together. We were still in the Academy, so, no one thought it prudent to go through the ritual of mating. That happened before Jo was born,” Jim said as Chekov turned beet red. “Pavel, the only way to know is if you sleep with him. From what I’ve seen, he’s attracted to you.”

“Really?” Chekov asked, perking up.

“Yes, really,” Jim told him. “If nothing else, you’ll have the best sex you’ve ever had in your life,” Jim said with a chuckle getting back to his dinner. He was ready to go back to his quarters. Ben had promised to keep Jo a few more days to give Jim’s muscles a chance to heal without a two year old jumping all over him. From what he had seen Spock and Uhura were again on speaking terms, that was good for them and their son.

“What was that all about?” Bones asked as he entered the room.

“Chekov asking about Michael,” Jim answered rubbing his back. Bones held clothes in his hand. “Geoff is letting me go?” Jim asked hopefully. Bones grinned as he handed Jim the clothes and shut the door. What he had planned for Jim would cause him to be so relaxed he wouldn’t want to get out of bed for three days. Commodore Paris even approved!

“I know we planned to call him David, but what about his brother,” Bones asked.

“George,” Jim said wistfully, thinking of the man he had never known. “His name is George.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael asks Bones and Jim a personal question. Don’t own them.

 

It was a slow, artful dance that Michael and Pavel seemed to be making around each other. One that was very amusing to those who watched. First they sat on the other side of the cafeteria from each other, but always arrived at the same time. Then they would join friends at adjacent tables. This morning, they joined, Jim, Leonard, Jo and Eleanor at the same table. Michael sat at one end of the table with Jo and Bones, and Chekov sat on the opposite side with Eleanor and Jim between them as well as the table. Uhura sat nearby with Spock keeping an eye on the situation.

“Leonard,” Michael finally broached the subject that had been weighing on his mind. “How did you and Jim know you were meant to be, uhm,” he finally stopped looking at Jo, “mates.”

Jim looked up at Uhura and moved his eyes toward Jo. She smiled and nodded before approaching Jo, who had finished her breakfast. “Hey, Sweetie, would you like to spend the day with me and Mike? I’ve got the day off,” Jim listened to her talk to his daughter as they wandered off to put Jo’s tray away.

Jim looked up at Michael, “I went into heat.”

“After you two were mated?” Michael asked, confused.

“Oh, no, it was well before, six years before if I remember correctly. That Christmas you took me home,” Jim said waving a fork in Bones’ direction.

Eleanor burst out laughing. “I remember that trip. You woke up soaked in sweat and shaking. You scared Leonard to death. He was panicking, calling me and David into his room. And you were both butt naked!” Michael looked at her with wide eyes. Chekov’s eyes were determinedly pointed at his oatmeal. “But it was beautiful, too. Happens in the tribe a lot it’s how bonds are established, but with outsiders it’s extremely rare.”

“What exactly happened?” Michael asked.

Jim sighed and stood up. “I think we should take this someplace a little more private,” Jim quietly announced. Everyone nodded and stood, making their way to the drop off point of the trays. They wandered back to Jim’s quarters. Toys littered the floor and two doors were off the main room. Jim sighed as he sank into a chair and looked at Michael and Chekov who was looking at the floor. “Okay, this is what happened.”

* * *

Bones started to wake up very slowly after his first night with Jim. It was everything he could possibly have dreamed of. He was warm, and comfortable as he reached over for Jim. His eyes snapped open immediately, something was not right. Jim had thrown the covers off and curled into a fetal position. He was shivering and covered in sweat.

“Jim,” Bones asked. “Are you okay?”

“I dunno,” Jim said very fast. “I’m very hot, and I’m…horny as hell,” the words seemed to come from between clenched teeth. Bones stared at him in a panic before rolling over and hitting the intercom for his parents. They told him that they’d be right there. He rubbed Jim’s back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Jim wasn’t in any pain, he was just very frustrated.

David and Eleanor entered the room in their robes, assessing the situation. Eleanor came forward and laid gentle hands on Jim’s face. Jim looked at her, his pupils were blown, his skin had turned a rosy color and he was moaning. Bones watched as David pulled on a pair of latex gloves and reached down and picked up Jim’s erect manhood. Watching closely as Bones stiffened possessively. David nodded his head as he examined Jim’s penis, scrotum, and pushed a hand up into his rectum. Jim stiffened but opened up his legs to permit access. Bones’ hands clenched at the covers in an effort to not strike out at his father. In a few moments he pulled his hand out and pulled off the gloves, nodding to his wife.

Eleanor knelt down next to the bed and looked at both of them. “Well, the news is that you’ve found your mate, Leonard,” Bones stared at her as she gently cupped Jim’s face in her hands. “You’re in heat, Jim.”

“How can I be in heat if I don’t have those parts?” Jim gritted out.

“I’ll let Leonard explain it to you. You and Leonard have our blessing, Jim. You’re a perfect match for each other,” Eleanor rose and they started to leave.

“What do I do?” Bones asked. “How do I get him out of this heat?”

Eleanor chuckled wickedly, “Fuck his brains out.” Bones stared at them as they left. He had never heard his saintly mother use such language.

* * *

“Did you?” Chekov blurted out.

Bones remained silent as Eleanor smiled, “They didn’t leave that room for another week.” Pavel seemed to withdraw into himself. “Whoever becomes Michael’s mate will have him for a lifetime. Our tribe mates for life. There is no divorce. When one dies the other does not seek out another. Although, if the death occurs while they are young a partnership can come into being. That does not happen frequently.”

“It was a beautiful experience, Pavel,” Jim told the obviously nervous young man as he glanced at Bones’ cousin and then glanced back at the floor. Jim was certain that things would progress more quickly between these two. Then again, they might not.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting ends. Don’t own them.

 

Pavel stood at the entrance to the cafeteria, pacing. Ben passed him and glanced back. “Pavel, are you okay?” he asked. Pavel nodded. He had a black shirt in his hand which he was wringing nervously. Ben nodded. “Are you ready?” he asked. Pavel glanced up at him with bright eyes before nodding. They entered together. Michael sat in a corner by himself staring at something on the table. Pavel followed Ben over to get some breakfast, smiling and chatting as they went.

Ben followed Pavel over to Michael’s table as they both joined him. Michael smiled at both of them. “How are you today?” he asked. Ben noticed that his eyes were on Pavel, not him.

“Well,” Ben responded. “Demora started back to school today. She’s in the second grade.”

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” Michael replied. “Hard to believe that Jo’s almost three years old.”

“Michaelwillyougooutwithme?” Pavel blurted out very fast. So fast that Ben wasn’t sure it was actually in English.

“Would you repeat that, Pavel?” Michael asked.

“Vill you go out vith me?” Pavel asked more slowly.

Michael smiled shyly, “Yes, I will.” Ben nodded before leaving to join Uhura. The two never noticed his absence.

* * *

It was a bit disconcerting to say the least. The aide Admiral Paris had assigned Jim while they were stuck at the Spacedock was attending a prenatal visit. Jim lay on his back with Bones on one side and Lara, the Yeoman assigned, on the other prattling on about tomorrow’s agenda. Jim had today off to take care of necessary personal business. Lara apparently didn’t understand “day off” or “personal business. Jim closed his eyes before he rolled them at either Lara or Bones who appeared to be taking a nap. He was snoring anyway. That is until the last sentence escaped her mouth, “And it appears that Lieutenant Chekov and Michael McCoy are finally going out on a date.”

“What?” Bones asked, his eyes snapping open. “When did that happen?”

“Well, according to Ben Sulu who was present when it happened, Chekov apparently got fed up with waiting for Mr. McCoy to make the first move. So, Chekov asked him out,” Lara replied with a grin on her face. “When are you due?” she asked Jim.

“We’re heading back to Earth in about three months,” Jim told her. She looked impressed. “Is there anything else?” he asked testily.

“No, I’ll see you in the morning,” she said deciding it was a good time to make an exit.

“You’re grumpy,” Bones murmured.

Jim scowled at him, “Thanks, Dr. Obvious. You would be too.” Bones knew better than to answer that as Geoff entered with a smile.

“How are you today?” he asked as he shook Jim and Bones’ hand. He ran professional hands over Jim’s growing belly as he took measurements. “Everything is looking well,” he told them. Jim smiled. Appreciated Geoff’s bedside manner. Geoff turned to dial up the screens to get a picture of the twins. The outlines of the fetuses showed up clearly. “They are growing well,” he told them. “They even appear to be holding hands.”

“Shouldn’t they be head down?” Bones asked anxiously.

Geoff chuckled, “Jim still has 16 more weeks to go. I’d be more worried if they hadn’t turned in about 10 weeks. Don’t worry, Leonard. Your boys are doing fine. Go home, give Jim a back rub.” Jim’s stomach took that exact moment to complain. “You may want to feed them first.”

They entered the cafeteria to eat and discovered that Pavel and Michael had indeed taken the first steps in dating. They sat at a table with their heads together in apparently intimate conversation. They found the rest of the gang at a nearby table. Spock rose to pull out a chair for Jim who sat down with a grateful smile. “So, it’s true?” Bones asked nodding at the other table.

“Oh, yes,” Ben remarked. “I witnessed it myself.” He chuckled as he pointed at Bones, “Your mother was relieved.”

“Aunt Lydia will be too,” Bones remarked. “She wants to be a grandmother really badly. She’s not lacking for children,” he said with a grin. “Just none of them are interested in getting married.” Jim laughed remembering how many times Aunt Lydia had volunteered to babysit last time they were in Georgia. It wasn’t that bad since she and Eleanor now lived under the same roof since David had passed away.

The rest of lunch continued with small talk before they left for various duties or just home. Jim went in and slipped out of his clothes before deciding to take a nap. Jo was off at day care and they had the whole apartment to themselves. Bones joined him, slipping an arm over his belly. Jim snuggled backwards wanting the full body contact. Bones complied pressing himself against Jim’s back. They lay there together as he felt Jim’s breath becoming regular, drifting off to sleep. He would go pick Jo up in a couple of hours, but in the meantime, a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

Michael showed up at Pavel’s door with a single rose. He was dressed in a suit and tie. Pavel was dressed in his dress uniform, and smiled at Michael before letting him in. Like all the single unit Starfleet housing in the base, Chekov’s apartment was spare. It had a bed, a closet, a picture of his parents, another picture of himself and the crew, and a bedroom. Pavel didn’t have a vase, but found a large cup to put the rose in, water and all. He turned back to Michael who smiled, “Shall we go?”

The two walked out onto the main terrace that led to the civilian portion of the base. There, people were streaming towards various destinations. The most common being the dining areas that were not the cafeteria. These were eateries where you actually had to pay. Pavel ate at the cafeteria most often, it was quick and the food was actually pretty good. Only problem was you were stuck with whatever they were serving that day.

Michael steered him toward an Italian Restaurant. Pavel loved Italian and had heard this restaurant, Luigi’s, was good. “I heard from Nyota that you liked Italian, and my contract on base was extended another six months, so I figured we’d celebrate as well,” Michael said with a smile.

“You like it here?” Pavel asked as the Maitre D led them to a table and asked them for drinks. Unexpectedly, Michael asked for a cola while Pavel asked for the same.

“I ate here once,” he replied. “Jim and Leo brought me with Jo. It’s a nice family restaurant. Or it can be used for other purposes,” he said with a grin. Pavel joined him as their drinks were brought along with menus. “Their Fettucine Alfredo is fabulous. Although, Jo loved her Psghetti and Meatballs.” Pavel chuckled as he too ended up ordering the “Psghetti and Meatballs”.

Pavel and Michael talked. Michael told him that he’d lived all his life in Georgia. He’d even considered taking up practice in New York or someplace like that. He just had never considered becoming a lawyer in Outer Space. Pavel told him of his childhood in Russia and how he got into Starfleet. He also talked about how amazing Captain Kirk was. It was obvious he adored the man. Afterwards they took a walk on the Promenade overlooking the main park. People smiled discreetly as they were unconsciously holding hands. All too soon Michael accompanied Pavel back to his quarters. Pavel was scheduled for Alpha Shift the next morning.

“I had a great time,” Michael said finally. “Maybe we could do this again, sometime?” Pavel nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Michael leaned forward and kissed Pavel softly. Pavel found himself returning the kiss. It wasn’t an open mouthed sloppy kiss, but a practiced, manly kiss that sent shivers down his spine. The kiss broke as Michael stepped back. “See you tomorrow,” he told him before turning and walking away. Pavel sincerely wished he had stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I kept trying to come up with the perfect plan to do this chapter, and then they weren’t so perfect. Sigh. I probably need to stop being my own worst critic. Something happens to finally cause Michael and Pavel to get it on. Don’t own them.

It was late. The starbase was a city contained in its bubble. And as such, there was a reason Security still existed. Crime was rare, but it did occur as Pavel and Michael found out late one night. They were walking down one of many streets where few people were out and about, and they were lost in each other. Both men were startled out of their reverie as three human men stepped out of a dark side street.

Michael and Pavel didn’t recognize any of them but the knives they aimed at them meant business. Michael immediately put up his hands as they were roughly pushed into an alley. They pushed Michael against a wall and went through his pockets. Michael just stared at the wall, remembering that the best way to survive the situation was to let them have what they wanted. They quickly came up with their wallets and chuckled as they let them go. Michael gently took Pavel’s hand and they started to quietly exit when one of the men looked at Pavel.

“Look, they’re together,” he chuckled evilly. “And what a juicy morsel he is,” he grabbed Pavel from Michael’s grip and dropped the phaser as he pushed the smaller man against the wall again and forcibly kissed him, a hand going to Pavel’s crotch. Pavel squirmed trying to get away from the man. Michael saw red. His fist lashed out at the back of the man’s head sending him reeling before he could get back around. Michael’s fists lashed out at the man’s companions as he defended Pavel. His fists met flesh as he tried to find some way to get out of the situation. He heard Pavel gasp and couldn’t turn to find out what was going on before one ruffian’s fist encountered his eye and he found himself on the ground.

Michael looked up as Pavel helped him sit up and was amazed to find Cupcake and other security in front of him. “Alright, calm down everyone, you’re under arrest,” he said pointing at the three ruffians.

“They attacked us!” the groping ruffian complained.

Hendorff turned to look at Pavel and Michael then asked, “What happened.”

“He has my wallet,” Michael told him. “That should help answer questions. We were just defending ourselves.”

Hendorff went over and patted down the man in question, indeed finding not only Michael’s wallet but Pavel’s as well. He opened Pavel’s wallet and showed it to the men in custody, “You know what this is?” he asked. All three men went pale, “Yes, apparently you do. You attacked Starfleet Personnel. Which means you could be put on the next transport out of here to wherever it’s going. You’re lucky we didn’t find a weapon, or you would be.” Michael watched as one of the security officers pulled out the phaser that had been dropped. “Put them in lock-up. They’ll see the JAG in the morning.” Hendorff said as he turned back to the pair. A disgusted look crossed his face as he got under Michael’s other arm and helped him to his feet. “You’d think they’d have learned by now,” Hendorff muttered.

Michael winced as Hendorff examined him. His lip had been split somewhere in the fight. His eye was swelling shut, his knuckles were bruised and his left ankle hurt. One of Hendorff’s men hurried out and by the time the three of them made it out of the alley, and cart had pulled up. Hendorff and Pavel carefully maneuvered Michael into the cart before they headed out. There was a clinic nearby and Michael needed some attention.

They were lucky, Dr. M’benga was on duty that night and not much was happening as they deposited Michael in a hoverchair and pushed him into the Emergency Room. He took Pavel’s statement about what happened and both men watched Hendorff’s face grow grimmer and grimmer. Sex crimes were not tolerated by Commodore Paris and the man would have faced life on a Penal Colony if he had succeeded. Soon, Geoff emerged from the room with Michael and smiled. “He’s going to be fine. I gave him a shot that will reduce the pain and swelling. It should be gone in a couple of hours. Take him home, put him to bed.”

While Geoff had told him to take him home and put him to bed, he hadn’t specified whose home or bed. Pavel directed him to his own apartment and Michael didn’t realize it until he was in Pavel’s bed until he came out of the haze and realized Pavel was pulling off his shoes. “Pavel, what…what are you doing?” he asked.

“You defended me tonight,” he said softly. “You defended me like you were defending your…your mate,” Pavel suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes. “You vere magnificent,” he whispered. Michael cooperated with him to get his clothes off him as much as he could. Then he fell asleep. He felt Pavel get up and that was the last thing before sleep swam him under.

Hours later he woke in the dark and felt his injuries. They had pretty much disappeared and he sighed. A warm body snuggled up against his side and he smiled as his fingers trailed down Pavel’s silky, bare skin. Pavel was right, he had defended him like he was his mate. He wrapped his arms around Pavel and ran a hand through his hair. Pavel’s face tilted up and looked at him. His tousled hair and hazel eyes looked beguilingly at him as Michael finally kissed Pavel. It was the deep, manly kiss he’d employed before that left Pavel moaning. Pavel’s hand reached beneath the covers to touch Michael’s manhood.

Michael broke the kiss with a sigh. Pavel moved down, pushing aside the covers revealing his own erect manhood before taking Michael’s thick cock in both hands. Like all in his tribe he was well hung, and, contrary to his family’s opinions, had used it on occasion. He just didn’t like to make any big deal about it. Pavel put his mouth on the head and sucked causing it to quiver. Michael closed his eyes, it had never reacted this soon to any of his parthers. Pavel slowly pushed his way down Michael’s cock, his head bobbing up and down on it as it twitched of its own accord. Pavel hummed as well making Michael’s breathing come in short pants. Michael smiled as Pavel pulled himself back up and kissed him again.

“Are you sure about this?” Michael asked. Pavel nodded his head and Michael had him lie down on his stomach. He found the jar of lube sitting on the nightstand and liberally coated his hand with it. Slowly, he pushed a finger into Pavel’s anus. Pavel moaned and wriggled, attempting to open himself up more as Michael continued to push his fingers in. He was mindful of what his cousin had told him and managed to get all of his digits inside Pavel one at a time.

“Please,” Pavel begged, “Do it.”

Michael smiled before bending down to kiss Pavel again. Pavel’s soft lips nipped at his own before releasing them. He coated his cock with the lube and pressed its large head against anus. They both felt the pop as his cock moved past the muscle and into the passage. Pavel held himself very still as Michael continued his downward push. He paused, panting and coaxed Pavel onto his knees. Pavel complied pushing back against Michael as he got onto all fours. Michael could suddenly picture Pavel doing so to give birth to their children and swallowed a lump in his throat. He continued to push his way into Pavel’s body as the younger man shuddered in pleasure. It wasn’t halfway in before it started to vibrate. Pavel moaned, “Is that…is that?” he moaned spreading his legs further.

Pavel’s body continued to accept the intrusion until he was all in. His cock started to vibrate and pop, giving little jerking motions as it pressed up against Pavel’s prostate. Michael pulled Pavel into an upright position, holding him against him as his cock continued its work. He nibbled on Pavel’s ear and neck, relishing in the feeling that this gave him. Soon, he heard Pavel moan as he came spurting out his own cum. Michael started moving back and forth. That combined with the vibration caused Pavel to completely collapse against him screaming in pleasure.

When Michael finally came Pavel came too. They stayed there, locked in the upright position for a few seconds before Michael carefully brought them in for a landing. Minutes later Pavel finally moved far enough to get a warm washcloth and clean them both up. Then they settled back down to sleep. It had been a long night for both of them.


End file.
